Halo Dragon ballz Evolution
by Mtvlion2003
Summary: Plot: Takes place after Reach dies. Goku, 11 year old Gohan, Future 18 year old Trunks, and Prince Vegeta, must help The master Chief save the galaxy, from the Covenant, Flood, and 343 Guilty spark from destroying all life in the Galaxy.
1. Prologue

Hello everybody, it's me! So this is my new saga, dragon ballz and halo!

This is going to be a short prologue, so don't expect any long thing in this chapter, now enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and never will.

* * *

Here they were, stuck in the void of space, in a ship called the Pillar of Autumn, trying to keep the universe safe from there enemies, there enemies were called the Covenant, a high advanced civilization with a huge population of, jackals, Grunts, Elites, Brutes, Drones, and other aliens.

It all started at Harvest, the Covenant finally showed there ugly faces. Sure humans managed to win a couple of battles, but then things changed. People getting shot to death, sliced by a light sword, battered to death, set back after set back.

Then after Harvest was attacked, the Covenant found Reach. The home of Spartans, Navel intelligence, weapon systems, everything. And soon, Reach failed to survive, along with the heroic Spartans who tried to keep humanity alive, and even though the Spartans died, one survived, along with a A.I construct, created by the Brilliant Dr. Halsey.

So was it worth it? Was it worth throwing there lives away, just for children to wake up in the morning to go to school, for parents to go to work, to feed there beloved family, was it?

The Answer is...!


	2. The Beginning

I'm just trying to make my story a little more interesting, so if anybody sees my story, they will think its interesting, now enjoy!

* * *

"Cortana, all I need to know is, did we loose them" Captain Keyes said.

"I think we both know the Answer to that" Cortana said.

The captain just shook his head. "We made a blind jump, how did they..." he was interrupted.

"Get hear first, the Covenant ships have always been faster" Cortana said.

"So,where do we stand" The captain asked.

"Are troopers are mopping up there battle group, nothing serious, but I have isolated approach signals from multiple C.N.S battle ships, and in seconds they will all over us." Cortana explained.

"Alright, then I want everyone at there stations" The captain said.

"Everyone sir?" Cortana asked.

"Everyone" The captain answered.

"And Cortana, lets give are friend a warm welcome" The captain said.

"I've already begone" Cortana stated.

* * *

On Earth...

Goku yawned as he woken up from a long sleep, now he could he an entire buffet of breakfast, made from non other than Chichi.

"Goku, Gohan, breakfast is ready!" Chichi yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Goku responded.

Goku and Gohan got out of there bedrooms and went down stairs to the kitchen. They were greeted by an in tire buffet of breakfast.

"All you're s boys" Chichi said, sipping here coffee.

Goku, and Gohan, suddenly raced to the table filled with food, and started eating like pigs.

"Now Gohan remember you have school in a couple of weeks, so you need to wake up super early, got that" Chichi said.

"Yeah, got it" Gohan said while eating a big stack of waffles.

"It's YES Gohan not yeah, this is one of the reasons I don't wont you to become a bumn on the street, do you understand me" Chichi said.

"Yes I understand" Gohan said.

"Good, now Bulma wants you two to come to capsule corp, for you to test a new experiment for her" Chichi said.

* * *

Two scientists were at there posts as they got a message.

"Alright lets thaw him out" one of the scientists said. They then hit a number of buttons and soon a hatch that appeared to have a marine inside of it.

The hatch from the sides started to blow out steam.

"Hey's hot, cracking the pins in five" one of the scientists said.

* * *

Well this was a sloppy chapter, anyway, leave a review.


	3. Space Trip!

Hey everybody! Ok I looked at you guys review, and you guys said that the two saiyans and to hybrid saiyans can defeat the covenant easily, well I guess I have to work things out, anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer:I own nothing, so don't even ask.

* * *

After Goku and Gohan were finished eating, they got dressed,in there purple (for Gohan) and Orange (for Goku) Gi's . After they were done, they were ready to go Bulma's house.

"Ok you two, Bulma satid that you guys aren't coming back in a few weeks, so Gohan when you comeback, be prepared for school, ok" Chichi said.

"Ok mom, I will" Gohan said with a smile.

"Let's get moving Gohan" Goku said. "Alright" Gohan said.

Both powered up and blasted up into the air.

"Goodbye, Gohan!" Chichi yelled as they disappeared, before they did both waved there hands. Soon both disappeared.

* * *

Once they made it at Capsule corp, they knocked on the door, And were greeted by none other then Prince Vegeta.

"I suppose you two are here for the woman" Vegeta said with a smirk.

"We'll, she's not here right now, but in till she gets here how about you and me spare Kakorte" Vegeta said, his smirk widening.

"Sure Vegeta, lets do it" Goku said excitingly. Vegeta then looked at Gohan.

" You're brat can accompany himself with Trunks" Vegeta suggested."You want me to talk to a baby!" Gohan said surprisingly.

"NO,YOU FOOL, I MEANT WITH FUTURE TRUNKS! YOU'RE JUST AS STUPID AS YOURE LOW CLASS FATHER!" Vegeta snapped.

"OK, Ok,Ok, you don't have to get all angry" Gohan said While walking to Future trunk's room. While Goku and Vegeta, made there way to the GR.

* * *

Two and a have hours later...

Gohan and Trunks were in the Kitchen, Trying to find something to eat. Then both heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Trunks said, making his way to the door, once he opened it, he saw Bulma with about ten backs of groceries in her arms. "Trunks do you mind holding these for me, thanks" Bulma asked, not really waiting a answer.

"Umm.. Ok"Trunks said As if nothing happened.

"Oh, hi Gohan!" Bulma greeted.

"How are you doing" Bulma asked, with a smile.

"Good" Gohan said, smiling back.

"Hey, do you mind getting Goku, and Vegeta,Gohan, they need to be hear" Bulma asked.

"Sure thing, Bulma" Gohan said, while making his way to the gravity room.

Minutes passed, and a sweaty Goku and Vegeta came to the Kitchen. Both a lot of cuts,bruises, and had blood coming from there arms, and legs. Vegeta was the one heavily bruised. "Darn Kakorote" Vegeta growled.

" Agh! You guys are getting blood all over my floor! Go take a shower to get of all that Blood!" Bulma whined.

" Why should we, we saiyans don't take orders from Low class humans" Vegeta said, with a smirk. "Oh you have done it know!" Bulma said, getting out a frying pan. "Oh, holly crap!" Vegeta said before he was hit in the head with the frying pan. He rubbed Khios head in pain. "Fine, will do it" Vegeta pouted. "Good".

An hour passed and Goku and Vegeta were fully cleaned.

"Ok, all four of you are going to be in this project, follow me" Bulma said, while walking away, the others following. They then reached an elevator. "To room 100" Bulma said. "Access code please" a computerized voice said."Saiyan Briefs" Bulma said, to the others surprise, "Access granted" The computerized voice said. The elevator started to move down, and soon they were under ground. " Woman, you never told me there was a room 100 here" Vegeta said. "It was suppose to be a secret Vegeta, but I guess it's time for you guys to see it".

Soon the elevator door opened, and saw a big hanger, with huge ships, ships bigger than a plane! The saiyans were speechless. " W-what is this" Trunks asked, still dumbstruck. "It's a capsule corp hanger, filled with Ships that soon will be able to go out into space, sure you have seen my ships that helped you guys get to Namek, but these ships are better, they can go into a a portal called slip space, it's a portal on witch you can go to hundreds of planets, in a mere of minutes!" Bulma explained.

"Wow" Gohan said in shock. "Guys, follow me" Bulma said, which they followed. They soon stumbled upon a ship that was bigger then them all. " This ship is one of the best ones here, I'm going test it out, only I'm going to test it out on you Guys" Bulma said, to the others shock. "You're going to send us into outer space, did my mom look into this?" Gohan asked in shock, raising a eyebrow."Don't worry about it, me and Chichi discussed About this, and after an argument that was about two hours, she gave me pro mission" Bulma said.

After countless of shocked speeches, the the saiyans finally let up and were making there way into the ship. " Now remember guys, don't push the slip space button, I'm still working that part out!" Bulma stated, " No problem!" Goku said. After they said there goodbyes, they started up the ship and were lifting off the ground, they then went thought the hanger doors and were on there way out of the earth's atmosphere. Once they were out, they suddenly relaxed.

"We'll looks like this new adventure has a good start" Goku said. "Anyway I'm driving" Vegeta said. " No you're not" Goku said. " What do you mean " No I'm not" Vegeta said confusingly. "I want to drive" Goku whined."No I'm driving" Vegeta said. After about a two minute arguing conversation, they started pushing and shoving eachother, then started wrestling over the control panel. "Hey you guys, stop it!" Trunks said, worried that something might go wrong. He was right, Vegeta shoved Goku and he landed on a button that said " slip space". "Oh no" Vegeta whispered.

A big blue portal came in the front of the ship and they were sucked in it...

* * *

Like it, leave a review


	4. Authors Note

Alright everyone, short Authors note. So first off all, the air date for chapters are going to be, Tuesday, and Friday, so when I air them you guys wont be surprised.

Next is that one of my stories is up for adoption, it's called Dragonball ATLA combat evolved, it's about dragonballz and Avatar:the last air bender.

So, just putting it out there, the next chapter is coming out at least right now or later, but I'm pretty sure later today, and the next one will come on Friday.

Alright then everybody, just throughing it out there, now see you in the stories!


	5. Authors Note AGAIN!

Ok everybody, just to let you know, I'm not giving up on this story. I'm just putting it on hold, since I have another story so.. Yeah, but there is a vote going on. It's about if you guys want the Gravemind to come in this fanfiction, so see ya ! 


	6. Frustration And Rings

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, now on to the show.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Captain Keyes" Chief said. "Good to see you Master chief, things aren't going so well" The Captain said, while shaking the Chiefs hand.

"Cortana did her best, but none of us really had a chance." The Captain explained. {Note, I'm not going to have the same dialougue since I want to be creative.]

"Well, can't say the same for you Captain" Cortana said, her avatar coming out of the holo tank.

"Sleep well?" Cortana asked Chief.

"No thanks to you're driving, yes" Chief said.

"So you did miss me" Cortana said.

They then felt the entire ship shake, this caused everyone to almost lose their balance.

"Report" The Captain ordered.

"We just Lost all shields captain." A marine said.

"Captain, what is that ring over there" Chief asked, completely changing the subject.

"We have no idea son, anyways we must get off this ship, for the sake of Cortana." The Captain explained.

"Chief, you must get Cortana off this ship, if they capture her they will learn force deployment, weapons research, Earth" The captain explained.

" I understand" The Chief said, with a nod of his head.

" While you do what, go down with the ship?" Cortana asked.

"In a matter of speaking, the object we found I'm going to see if I can land the Autumn on it" The captain said.

" This war already has enough dead heroes" Cortana argued.

"I admire youre notion Cortana, but its not up to me, we already know that you're leaving this ship." The captain said.

"Fine captain" Cortana said, returning to her holo tank.

The captain went up to the tank, and took the chip.

"Good luck Master chief" The captain said, handing Chief the chip.

The Chief looked at it and put the chip in his head slot.

"Hmmm, you're architecture is not much different from the Autumns" Cortana mused.

"Don't get any funny ideas" Chief said.

* * *

"This is all you're fault Kakorote!" Vegeta snapped.

"How so?" Goku asked.

"You're the one who would not let me drive the damn ship, and you're the one who pushed that button" Vegeta said in a frustrated tone.

"I only pushed it because you shoved me." Goku argued.

"You know what, it doesn't matter. What DOES matter is that were stuck in this slip space stuff and we have no idea where we are going" Trunks intervened, getting annoyed that his father and Goku were fighting with each other, ever since they got on this ship.

Gohan just nodded his head in agreement.

Soon the portal opened and they were met with a huge ring, an giant fleet of ships, and a black ship that seemed to be heading towards the ring.

"What the hell is that!?" Vegeta said in pure shock, noticing the huge ring.

"I have no idea, but looks like were heading striate for it!" Trunks said.

On The Autumn..

"You were expecting company Captain?" The Chief asked, noticing the ship that just came out of slipspace.

"No, I did not know there were other life forms in this area." The Captain stated.

"Should we engage it sir?" A pilot asked.

"No, who knows, they might be friendly" The captain said.

"Aye Captain" The pilot said.

* * *

In the ship with the saiyans...

"Stop the ship! Were getting too close!" Trunks worriedly said.

"We can't, Bulma did not teach us that!" Gohan stated.

The ship was now entering the rings atmosphere.

"Everybody! Hold on!" Goku exclaimed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Vegeta: Why would they, it was a sloppy chapter.**

**Me: Shut up Vegeta, no one asked you.**

**Vegeta: A prince does not need to be asked.**

**Goku: ooooo, Burned!**

**Me: Could you two shut up and let me finish this damn chapter!**

**Goku: I dunno, depends on what subject were on.**

**Me: [Face palms] This is going to be a loooooonnggg story.**


End file.
